


Our Miracle

by MaddChaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Marriage Proposal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is finally back from a long mission. Yet during his absence your sickness has worsened leaving you to collapse within his arms lifelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Miracle

Snow had consumed the majority of New York city in a deepening blanket of white. Raining frozen crystals in heavy flurry’s amongst the city's vast expanse of buildings and skyscrapers.

It was Christmas Eve and a snow storm had set it sites on the city. Knocking out most of the power to the big apple.

Leaving only Stark's tower to illuminate the sky line amongst the city that never sleeps.

'Name' walked slowly out onto the balcony of Stark tower. Her head raised slowly to the darkened gray sky as she gazed at the snow's continuous flood of white that carried on amongst the city.

Looking amongst the sky’s vastness you wondered curiously as you gazed at the few stars that brightened the heavens through the clouds thickness.

'Was there any way to freeze this day in time so this happiness could continue forever?' You thought to yourself as a single tear fell from your eye. Pulling the thick blanket as close as you could to yourself, enjoying the purity of the snow and ignoring the bitterness of the cold.

Without any warning metallic arms suddenly snaked around your waist tightly. Pulling your back tightly against an iron cold chest.

'Name' turned her head over her shoulder, gazing up to her captor. Only to find Iron Man looking down at your form. Quickly his helmet opened revealing Tony's worried gaze that instantly bore into you.

Those milk chocolate orbs melted your soul every time, always leaving you speechless. You smiled inwardly wondering if there would ever be a day Tony could touch you without feeling like a maddened school girl in love.

Tony only gazed down at her with his ever famous mischievous smirk. Though the worry that shone in his eyes was clearly evident to you.

“Name” Tony's voice rasped in your ear as he pulled you tightly against him. His hot breathe raking against the side of your neck gently, sending chills up and down your spin at the sudden closeness of his body.

“You know you shouldn’t be out here babe. This weather is deathly. I couldn’t live with myself if your health was to worsen anymore.” His voice called tenderly to you. Raking his nose slowly through your hair line, tenderly grazing your scalp as he basked within your blissful scent. Sighing in contempt as he basked in your sheer presence.

“I know Tony, but the snow fall was so enticing. I had to bask within it at least once.” You replied softly, a small smile forming amongst your thin lips as you looked to him.

Turning your head back towards the sky, watching on as the small flakes fell gracefully upon the never ending skyline.

'Name' had been sick for a few months and your condition had only continued to worsen within Stark's eyes. No matter the cure he sought and how tired you were from the treatments you could not recover form your aliment.

Leaving your once healthy skin paled by the attack and your eyes dulled by a gloss that over took your once glistening sight that had once shone so bright.

The dark bags under your eyes were unmistakable as it was obvious you had no rest within the past few days or let alone weeks.

Tony grasped her waist firmly as he began to lead her inside so she could get warm once again. Walking behind 'Name' Tony made sure to keep close to her being.

His brows furrowed as he noticed the significant loss of blood amongst her cheeks and the sluggish way she tried to right her walking. Your feet beginning to trail tiredly behind.

No doubt 'Name' was losing consciousness by the second as she dared to continue onwards.  
'Name' legs weakened beneath her in an instant, leaving you to lean further into Tony's form for support.

She couldn’t give into the darkness now. Not after she had come so far and fought so long. You could not and would not leave him.

Acknowledging Tony's supporting grasp around your waist and his warmth against your skin you couldn’t help but let a small smirk grace your lips. 

Tony was the one who had always been by your side, instantly supporting you. Literally and physically. No matter the situation or reason given he was always there.

Guiding 'Name' carefully forwards as she and Tony stepped within the living room towards a large couch that overlooked the balcony of Stark Tower.

'Name' suddenly fell limply into Tony's grasp. Before he could lift you in his arms you had already dropped to your knees violently, plummeting towards the cold floor lifelessly.

His warm arms caught you quickly before you fell, sheltering you within his firm grasp as he pulled you tightly against his chest.

Tony began pleading to you desperately, his voice echoing within your ears yet you could not conjure the energy to respond to him.

“Hold on, stay with me! (Name) you cant leave me. Not now!”

Asking what was wrong he desperately called to Jarvis, shadowing his tears as they fell upon your scalp. Grazing your hairline breathlessly, as they dripped coldly upon your motionless form.

Your body was vacant within his grip as you laid limp and unconscious within the billionaires arms.

Laying unmoving to the world around you. 'Name' made no movements as she laid there deathly silent and stilled amongst the cold Iron arms that encased her being tenderly.

Without another thought Tony quickly recovered himself from the shock of what he had seen and leaned down to pull 'Name' carefully within his arms. Securing you within his firmed grasp.

“Name?” Tony whispered as he leaned down towards your ear. Praying you could hear his pleas.

“I need you to wake up.” He called desperately to you. Your eyes began blinking violently in your sleep.

Yet Tony fought the onslaught of sadness that threatened to rain tears down amongst his flushed cheeks seeing you fight for your life so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time-Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce and Steve had finally left your room once you were stable. Tony continued to stay by your bedside, his gaze never leaving your form as he held your hand firmly in his.

Instantly he intertwined his fingers as tightly as he could with yours. Rubbing the back of your hand tenderly, beckoning you to open your eyes.

The doctors that Stark had hired had been testing your blood constantly, from day to day. As well as keeping eyes on your vitals and major organ systems.

“Name?” Tony whispered as he leaned down towards your ear. “I need you to wake up.” He pleaded desperately to you. Raking his hands delicately amongst your scalp in a passionate display of love.

Laying himself onto the bed beside you, Tony threaded his course hands through your locks slowly as he drew you closer to his firm chest.

Tony finally lifted himself from your side as he sat down in the chair by your side. He had fallen asleep late that night and slept well into the next day. Finally 'Name' began to stir in her sleep as she opened her eyes to gaze at the light Christmas morning had brought.

Gazing deeply upon the tiles of Stark's infirmary floor you cringed slightly against the brightness of the lights above you.

Your gaze never left the ceiling as you tried to recall all that had happened. Quickly you tired to sit up only to be stopped by a muscular hand grasping yours firmly.

Turing your head to the right you saw Tony Stark passed out in the chair beside your bed. Suddenly all was right when you took in his slumbering form.

Slumped within a well needed sleep as he breathed lightly within his slumber. His calloused hand still grasping yours firmly as he fell further into sleeps grasp.

Pain suddenly raked through your body. Quickly you closed your eyes as you pleaded for sleep to take you once again. Yet sleep would never claim your senses.

Before you could think another thought, Tony was on the bed beside you instantly. Pulling you face towards his as he called your name quietly hearing you moan lightly in pain.

Slowly you opened your eyes again only to see him gazing into your (e/c) eyes like he had never had before. Yet the passion within his look was unmistakable.

“What happened?” You called weakly to your lover. Returning his gaze with a confused look. His brown chocolate orbs never left your sight as he responded to the nurses around you, ordering them to leave you and him alone for a few moments.

Once everyone had gone Tony turned back to you slowly as he looked down at you a few seconds before finally responding.

“Nothing more than a Christmas miracle” Tony whispered gently against your cheek as he moved to place his chapped mouth against the softness of your own. Capturing your lips in his as you exchanged heated kisses between one another. Eventually you had to place a firm hand on his chest to push him back slightly, gasping for air fervently.

Tony only responded by pulling you tightly into his chest as he lowered his lips downwards to claim yours once again, in an unmistakeable act of love and passion.

Slowly he pulled back from your embrace as he reached into his pocket. Taking your left hand in his warm grasp tenderly, he slid a cold object onto your ring finger.

“Name, you are my world, I need you in my life. No matter the cost I have to pay. Please be mine?” Tony whispered as he lowered his face ever closer to yours only to stop mere inches from your lips.

Quickly you glanced down, your eyes widening instantly at the ring Tony had bestowed on your finger.

www.zales.com/vera-wang-love-c…

'Name' turned her gaze back to Tony as her eyes shinned with a veil of glistening tears.

“I will always be yours” You whispered back. Locking you hands behind his neck tightly as you pulled him to your wanting lips.

Truly it was nothing short of a Christmas Miracle.


End file.
